If You Asked Me To
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Nate secretly gets Chuck and his best friend to actually realize that they have things in common and that they're not that different even over money or being UES. It turns out the friend is going to treat Chuck like a conjugal visit and he'll love it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the OMC and the list of cars used from Forza 3 modded how I like em to be. If I did own Gossip Girl… Dan, Nate, and Chuck would be busy doing the mattress mambo till they couldn't… "Fire" anymore AND that annoying twat Gossip Girl would reveal who she is

I've always been told I can be more moody than a pregnant woman could ever get. And maybe it has something to do with my sign or whatever; it's there.

I was born on New Years Eve in the early 90's and growing up I was a curious kid and when it came to certain items I was curious about, I wound up taking the bloody thing apart with a screwdriver to see what was inside it, or what made it tick.

Now I'm 17, brown eyes, no glasses or contacts, I'm 6'2, large frame medium muscular definition with a combination skin tone. My only distinguishing marks or features would be three tatts: On my left shoulder Neo Conker and Taz standing back to back. Some people count that as two separate tatts but not sure if I do. The Energizer bunny on my right shoulder.

Right: now I remember. The third tatt is on my left wrist and it's important to me. it helps me to remember as does the wallet I'm never giving up. It's just a date on it 1/20/86-6/19/2007 but it's important to me.

Sometimes my hair can look like a wolf's or untamed. I'm unbelievably horny and let's just say it's been a while.

I'm not into rabbit foods or diets unless the food actually has FLAVOR and TASTE!

I love the color of Crimson as it's like this blood red color that's sweet, I'm not that into Grey, I have different music tastes as I like to listen to people who have talent and that's a lot of artists. For my least; that's Country as i don't like it TOO Country. Reba, LeAnne...on the right song they sound more rock than country

I'm not picky when it comes to food: No...wait. Strike that: I can't STAND Calamari, but put a big ass bowl of Peking Duck, or Thick meaty ribs, Lasagna, Ziti or even Chili and I'll eat the entire thing by myself

Another thing that goes with that title of "Eating all by myself" is really good Jamaican grub...I don't do the curry stuff as that would be too hot.

Expletives...if that means swearing then just bloody say it and yes. basically my mouth is a combination of: Lisa Lampanelli, Margaret Cho, Wanda Sykes, Sophia Petrillo, Dorthory Zbornak, Ron White, Denis Leery, Chris Rock and Eddie Griffin combined and when I get in one of my moods. If you screwed up you'll know it as I'll give you that "oh you screwed up now" looks and then just start playing the violins.

I'm a smoker...and a drinker but went with cigars or blunt type cigars that are flavored during the day or after great mind-blowing sex.

As for drinking it's casual.

Rainy days: Sleeping in

My parents I never had a deep relationship with them as I never knew my father as for my mom she let my younger brother just dominate her when it came to the bills. I don't have any...wait. Extended family means relatives huh? Three sets of extended relatives.

As for my attitude... Oh look A yacht sailing on by at high speed

My greatest fear is heights, being alone or abandoned. No reason or need to explain why.

He's extremely skilled at gun battles and surviving fights, Bar fights, kicking ass, whuppin ass, Belching contests, farting contests, using telekinesis to manipulate ATM machines into coughing up free cash.

Right now he was at Dan's house with the Humphrey clan waiting out this force one hurricane and so far the NWS was right to name it after a woman…it was taking too long for it to come and get it over with.

The breeze he and the others didn't mind but it was just knowing that school would be pushed till they were sure the damages were taken care of, Transportation was down till late Monday or Tuesday.

I was bored out of my mind with the waiting as I was so going to look into a better laptop with a better battery life…Dan was topless as he started to let his hairy pecs grow and his beard grow as well

"Yeah, so much better." I replied as he realize I was hitting on him or either a friendly compliment between guys

Somehow I fell asleep maybe it was from being bored, who knows? But when I woke up at 12…something it was over and the bitch was heading on her way to Boston. Dan was looking at me smiling as I looked at him and saw the smile, realizing it was about my bed head.

I then turned on my cell and after it got a signal it started to blow up with messages and shit and then seconds later we heard Anthony Anderson's voice yelling _"WILL SOMEBODY PICK UP THIS FOOL'S PHONE THAT WON'T PICK IT UP AND SAY HELLO SO IT WILL NOT DISTURB THE OTHER PEOPLE AROUND HIM?"_ and it took me a second to realize it was my ringtone as I grabbed it and slid it over from the left to right then I put it to my ear

"Yeah Carter." I replied as I was listening

"_Oh thank god you're alive."_ I heard as I yawned loudly over the phone hoping the person would get the point, and they did

"_It's Emily your next door neighbor…that was a smart thing putting your gear in drop cloths."_ She replied as I raised my eyebrows up

"How do you know I did that? What the hell happened?" I asked as I was like wondering and they were looking at me as I heard

"_The roof caved in from the weight of the water…your gear is all dry, but the apartment's condemned."_ I had a look of disbelief over that and then I heard a double pulse as I looked to see it then I sighed

"Emily I'll have to call you back. Someone else is calling me." I replied as I switched lines

"I'm already in a pissed off mood over the bitch Irene…Get to the meat of the conversation." I stated to hear the woman clear her throat and then speak

"_Mr. Danvers, I'm Tracy Bradshaw your uncle Dustin's lawyer…."_ And I thought about it and then it hit me

"The same Tracy that knows my uncle's wife uses your face as target practice?"

"_Yes…anyway I'm calling to inform you that your uncle has died and requested you come to the viewing of the video will next week."_ And then I grabbed a notebook and spun Dan around as I used his back

"Uh huh…Ave of the Americas…alright thanks…yeah I'll be there." I then just turned my cell off then back on

"What happened?" Jenny asked as I looked at her

"Irene totaled my place…my neighbor has my electronics at her place as well as the rest of my clothes…on top of that, my Uncle died and I think he cut out his wife from the video will." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

I just stayed over at Chuck's place as he didn't mind… he was actually nice to me…and I was surprised when he was genuinely interested in what I was into or what I liked or couldn't stand.

Who the hell knew that Chuck Bass loved Comedy, Smooth Jazz, Sade, Kenny G, Toni Braxton, Celine, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, Nickleback and other music artists?

THEN he surprised me by wanting to know about how I'm able to repair computers so easily and cheaper than what he spends for it so I walked him through it step by step and he understood why I was doing it step by step..

I even took it one step further and related it into things he understands; so he knows that Alienware is like the Stradivarius of the gaming PC world but if you wanted to dominate; you'd just buy a Cray as I'm not sure how Alienware can compare to a Cray.

Without even realizing it, we were just getting along; even to the point we were knowing how the other was on their moods or time of day. Chuck knew I am a java addict and _PROUD_ of it, he also knew if I needed to be woken up, just wave a carafe of freshly brewed coffee by my nose and see how I don't try to down the entire carafe.

Oh wait…I think I did

I then tested the waters as Chuck came home to find me watching a porn flick and as he dropped trou to his boxers he saw that it was two guys as he just pulled out his cock and started stroking away

"You're not pissed?" I asked as he grinned

"My dear Carter…you're supposed to have vices in porn, some nights I want to watch straight porn, some nights, bisexual porn, some nights gay…" and I held my hand up

"If you're about to tell me you watch something higher than gay porn, don't tell me as it'll most likely kill my mood." I replied as he smiled at that

"I like watching Bareback, cream pies, orgies, gang bangs…face fucking, even dildos." He replied as I grinned at that

"Son of a bitch; me too!" I stated as he smiled at that and then I was surprised to see Chuck start to blow me as I groaned and ran my hands through his hair

"Yeah Charlie, take that eleven inch thick cock into your mouth." I groaned out as he was giving me really good head and then I was surprised by him deep throating me as I moaned at that and then took off my shirt.

He then pulled up to me as we tongue kissed passionately and as we both got up, I walked him over to his bed as when we got there I slid my hands inside of his boxers and felt his ass up hearing him moan at that

Then I slid two fingers in there to feel his hole and he groaned just as I did feeling him tighten up.

I then stripped him having him as naked as I was and we just kept it up with the passionate tongue kissing… and then as I looked at him and then I just shoved him onto the bed as he fell on it

I then landed on top of him as we just continued to tongue kiss and then Charlie shoved my pants and boxers down just as I felt him grab me again., I was so fucking horny and I could tell he was just as horny as I was.

I then felt up his body while I went after his hairy pits and furry pecs; all while grinding against him. Then I moved down and I took Charlie's cock into my mouth and I just blew him to his pubes and back.

He was moaning and groaning while he saw intense unresolved sexual tension and lust in my eyes even as I took him to his pubes. And he just moaned out my name in pleasure, even with me just slurping and sucking on his cock as if it was a Charms super Blow pop or those Bomb pops.

I could see him smiling as I kept going then I started playing with his hairy hole as he moaned out my name while holding one leg up. I then buried my bearded face into his hole as I ate him out and kept it up. The more I ate him out, the more vocal he got.

I then grinded my cock right up against his hole as he was looking at me and then I lubed my cock and his hole as I buried myself balls deep inside of Charlie

I groaned out that name as I felt him tighten up briefly groaning in pleasure over how big and thick I am

"Ahh, Fuck, it's been awhile since I had a cock this big in me." He groaned out as I felt his hole opening up more and I kept just hitting it home looking at his bod, while my cock was just pumping in and out of Charlie's hole.

He was just moaning and groaning while stroking his cock enjoying this. And then when I pulled out completely and slid back in, it made him whimper in pleasure just as his cock stayed rock hard.

I just kept pounding that ass of his while he was on his back and he was just moaning and groaning in pleasure while I was fucking his brains out. I just took great care not to injure him TOO much as I pounded his hole and 45 minutes into it he was getting closer so I grabbed his cock, tongue kissed him and felt him blow his load right on my hairy pubes…I then moved us onto our side as he had his arm around my neck.

I was still inside him as we kept tongue kissing passionately; each one of us feeling the emotions, sensations, feelings and pulses of pleasure flooding each of us, it was fucking incredible as I was steady going in fucking him and as I held his leg p while we were tongue kissing he was tightening up his hole knowing it drove me crazy and I just kept thrusting in and out of his hole. And the more I fucked him, the more passionate he got in his kisses

45 minutes later he blew his load again this time I smeared it onto his abs.

This round, I was on my back as he was riding me and I watched him do it

"Yeah Charlie, ride that fucking cock!, Ride this hot fucking piece of meat!" I groaned out as his eyes got more horny and then he started to ride me like a fucking bronco AND like those bull riders as I watched him stroke his cock as I did nothing but watch and enjoy him sliding up and down on my cock; soon he was close as I then thrusted in and out fast to make him blow his load; on my hairy body again just as we kissed and he brought me over as I blew my pent up loads inside of him.

Us groaning out in incredible, mind blowing pleasure just as I could feel my cum start to pool inside of him. I just looked at him as he grinned at that

"Wow…I've never been fucked like that OR made to cum three times." He replied as I smiled at that

So I fucked his brains out again making him blow his load three more times and I then came again inside of him.


End file.
